dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
The main character in Don't Starve is Wilson. Other playable characters can be unlocked as the player gains experience (exp) and levels up. One day survived equals 50 experience points with a maximum experience cap at 5000. Each character has a special perk, or ability. Characters can be switched to via the tent. Inventory Each character can hold up to 23 items. Certain items are stackable, up to 10, 20, or 40. The inventory breakdown is: *12 standard inventory slots *1 tool/torch/weapon slot *1 log suit/amulet/backpack slot *1 headwear slot (straw hat/beekeeper hat/miner hat, etc.) *8 backpack slots (if a backpack is equipped) Unlocking Characters Characters are unlocked by earning experience (XP). XP is given when you die and the summary screen appears to show you how many days you survived for. The Longer you survive the more XP you will earn. At the time this screenshot was taken (13th December 2012) the XP cap was set at 5000. Playable Characters Wilson P. Higgsbury -'' "The Gentleman Scientist''" "I will conquer it all with the power of my MIND!" Wilson is the only character that can grow a beard, which makes him the only one that can create the Meat Effigy . His beard is shaved with a razor, yeilding beard hairs. Even though he claims to be a man of science, his character has no effect on research. : Health: 100 : Food: 100 : Unarmed damage: 10 : Special Perk(s): : Grows a magnificent beard : Beard Growth Stages/Yield: : Stubble: 4 days (1 hair) : Bearded: 11 days (3 hairs) : Elderly: 16 days (9 hairs) Willow -'' "The Firestarter" '"Things are so much prettier when they burn!"' Willow is the first unlockable character. When submerged in complete darkness, she automatically lights a small fire at her feet. This can spread and potentially burn resources unintentionally, but is a safe, resource-free way to survive nights. : Health: 100 : Food: 100 : Unarmed damage: 10 : Special Perk(s): : Immune to Fire damage. : In total darkness, creates a small fire at feet. : When attacked by the Flame Hound, it reverts back to a regular hound. : Less damage taken from eating Monster Meat. Wendy -'' "The Bereaved" "Abigail! Come back! I'm not done playing with you." Wendy is the second unlockable character. At night, there is a chance for her twin sister, Abigail, to spawn. Abigail will defend Wendy by killing any hostile mob at night, but if Wendy comes too close to her, Abigail will damage and possibly kill Wendy (not intentionally). Abigail does try to keep her distance, however. Wendy also works a lot faster than Wilson and Willow, so she gets hungry faster. : Health: 100 : Food: 100 : Unarmed damage: 10 : Special Perk(s): : Has a visitor at night Wolfgang - "The Strongman" '' '"I am mighty! No one is mightier!"' The third unlockable character, Wolfgang, comes with many bonuses and few drawbacks. But despite his manly moustache, he cannot grow a beard, therefore cannot build the Meat Effigy. But with a Tent, the player can switch to Wilson, get the components, then come back to Wolfgang's mighty muscles and stomach. : Health: 200 : Food: 200 : Unarmed damage: 15(1.5 times more than the normal damage) : Special Perk(s): : Higher health. : Larger stomach. : Stronger melee hits. Wickerbottom - ''"The Librarian" "Shhhh! Everything must be in order." : Health: 100 : Food: 100 : Unarmed damage: 10 : Special Perk(s): : She gets a boost when researching Non-player characters Maxwell "You don't look so well pal..." Maxwell is the demon who supposedly trapped the player in this world/wilderness. Seen in the beginning, he disappears as soon as he is finished talking or when the player moves. If the player clicks on Maxwell before he disappears, the character will say, "I hate that guy." Other than his first appearance, Maxwell has yet to show himself at any other time. He is a non-playable character (NPC). His name might be a play on words of the late 1800's physicist James Clerk Maxwell's thought experiment Maxwell's Demon which showed that the second rule of thermodynamics had only a statistical certainty. Abigail Abigail is Wendy's twin sister, and as Wendy's perk, she will appear occasionally at night. Abigail will defend Wendy by killing any hostile mob at night, but if Wendy comes too close to her, Abigail will damage and possibly kill Wendy. Abigail does try to keep her distance, however. Category:Content